Claire Littleton
| Ultima= | Count=71 | Centric= | Nome=Claire Littleton | Età=25 | Nascita=27 ottobre 1982 | Luogo=Sydney, Australia | Professione=Cameriera, Commessa in un negozio di piercing e tatuaggi | PerchéDestinazione=Per consegnare il suo bambino a dei genitori addottivi | Familiari=Christian Shephard - Genitore Carole Littleton - Madre Lindsey - Zia Jack Shephard - Fratellastro Aaron Littleton - Figlio| | Attore=Emilie de Ravin| | Doppiatore=Federica De Bortoli| }} Claire Littleton è una dei sopravvissuti che si trovava nella sezione centrale del volo Oceanic 815. A diciassette anni, Claire ebbe un incidente d'auto assieme alla madre, Carole Littleton, che rimase in stato comatoso per cinque anni. In ospedale, incontra per la prima volta il suo padre biologico, Christian Shephard. In seguito, Claire rimane incinta e, spinta dal sensitivo Richard Malkin che le consegna un biglietto per il volo 815, decide di volare fino a Los Angeles per dare il bambino in adozione. Durante la permanenza sull'isola, instaura una relazione "platonica" con il sopravvissuto Charlie Pace. Viene rapida da uno degli Altri, Ethan Rom, e viene portata al loro campo, dove, sotto l'effetto di calmanti, viene sottoposta ad esami riguardanti la sua gravidanza. Dopo essere scappata, Claire soffre d'amnesia, ma trova sostegno in Charlie e alla fine riaquista la memoria. Partorisce un maschietto, Aaron Littleton, e fa del suo meglio per il neonato, seppur non volesse essere madre. La sua relazione con Charlie si fa più forte, quando egli salva Aaron da Danielle Rousseau, ma quando Claire scopre il suo passato da drogato, cerca di tenere la rock star lontana dal bambino. Quando Aaron si ammala, Claire, preoccupata che sia un effetto collaterale di quello che gli Altri le hanno fatto, si dirige al Caduceo per cercare delle medicine. La stazione le riporta alla mente ricordi del suo rapimento. Alla fine perdona Charlie dopo aver appreso delle visioni Desmond's sulla morte di Charlie, e gli promette che non lo abbandonerà. Quando Charlie sacrifica sé stesso per salvare la vita agli altri sopravvissuti, Claire ricorda il suo avvertimento sul fatto che le persone a bordo del Kahana non siano quelli che dicono di essere e si unisce al gruppo di Locke during la divisione in fazioni dei sopravvissuti. Durante l'attacco di Keamy alle Barracche, la sua casa viene distrutta, ma stranamente Claire ne esce indenne. Quando il Mostro attacca i mercenari lei va con Aaron, Sawyer and Miles nella giungla. Nella strada di ritorno verso l'accampamento sulla spiaggia, vede il suo defunto padre, lo segue nella giungla e sparisce, lasciando Aaron. Poi viene vista con "Christian" nella capanna di Jacob da Locke. Appare stranamente calma e non fa nessuna domanda su Aaron. Tre anni più tardi riappare, salvando Jin, che era stato attaccato da gli Altri. Secondo Dogen è stata "infettata" senza possibilità di redenzione. Prima dell'incidente left|thumb|Claire Littleton incontra suo padre prima dell'incidente [[Christian Shephard|Christian Shephard.]] Nata in Australia, Claire Littleton è stata cresciuta da sua madre Carole Littleton da sola. Claire è il frutto di una breve relazione della madre con il medico americano Christian Shephard. Egli ha fatto, dopo la nascita di Claire, alcune visite in Australia per vedere la sua figliastra, visite che però si sono interrotte a causa dell'odio della zia di Claire, Lindsey, verso Christian e per il fatto che Carole non poteva sopportare che egli avesse una vera famiglia negli Stati Uniti. Durante la sua adolescenza, Claire ha un rapporto burrascoso con la madre, veste in stile dark e lavora in un piccolo negozio di piercing e tatuaggi. Successivamente rimane coinvolta in un grave incidente stradale mentre stava viaggiando con la madre Carole: un camion le ha buttate fuori strada con violenza mentre Claire stava guidando ad alta velocità l'auto su cui viaggiavano. La giovane ha riportato lievi lesioni (un braccio fratturato ed un taglio sopra l'occhio destro), mentre la madre gravi danni a livello cerebrale che l'hanno mandata in coma. Non appena saputo dell'incidente Christian arriva in Australia e comincia a pagare le spese mediche necessarie, facendosi poi riconoscere successivamente e consigliando a Claire di lasciar morire la madre per alleviarne le sofferenze. Claire rifiuta e i due hanno una discussione al tavolo di un bar, dove Claire apprende della passata relazione di Christian con sua madre. Infuriata ed emotivamente scossa Claire rifiuta di sapere il nome del padre. left|thumb|Claire Littleton controlla il risultato del test di gravidanza assieme a [[Thomas|Thomas.]] La vita di Claire sembra essere sempre più nera mentre lavora al "Fish & Fry Restaurant" per cinque dollari l'ora, fino a quando lei ed il suo fidanzato Thomas scoprono che stanno per diventare genitori. Nonostante i dubbi inziali di Claire, Thomas la convince che avere un bambino potrebbe essere "la più bella cosa di sempre" per entrambi. Tuttavia, Thomas cambia idea quando realizza che essere un padre è per lui un'impresa ancora troppo ardua, troncando così la relazione con Claire. Sola e senza il supporto di uomo al suo fianco la giovane ragazza decide quindi di dare in adozione il futuro bambino. Rachel, amica di Claire, decide un giorno di portarla da Richard Malkin, noto per essere un medium, i cui suggerimenti avrebbero potuto essere d'aiuto alla giovane incinta, la quale crede nell'astrologia e nell'oroscopo. Non appena Malkin legge la mano di Claire vede qualcosa di terribile e insiste più volte affinché la ragazza cresca da sola il bambino che porta in grembo, "poiché il pericolo lo circonda!". Claire, seccata dal comportamento del medium, gli intima più volte di stare lontano da lei e decide di dare il bambino in adozione ad una coppia sposata: Arlene and Joseph Stewart. Prima di firmare le carte chiede agli Stewart se conoscono la ninna nanna "Catch a Falling Star", poiché era quella che suo padre (Christian Shephard) le cantava quando era piccola. Accade però che entrambe le penne con cui Claire sta per firmare le carte dell'adozione non funzionano, e quindi la giovane, già insicura della scelta, decide di non procedere con l'adozione lasciando di corsa la stanza. Torna quindi da Malkin e gli chiede cosa può fare per salvare il suo bambino. Melkin le consegna un biglietto del volo 815 della Oceanic Airlines per Los Angeles, dove una coppia è in attesa del bambino da adottare. Prima di partire Claire fa visita a sua madre in ospedale, le accende la televisione su un canale di documentari e le parla nonostante Carole versi ancora in stato di coma. Claire le confessa di essere incinta e si stupisce di come la madre abbia avuto la forza di crescerla da sola in passato. Scoppia quindi in lacrime e chiede perdono a Carole per essere stata così dura con lei, per averle detto che l'odiava e che voleva che morisse durante la loro discussione in automobile, poco prima dell'incidente stradale. Sull'isola Prima Stagione right|thumb|[[Hurley e Jack aiutano Claire dopo lo schianto del volo 815 sull'isola.]] Sopravvissuta al disastro aereo, Claire è subito preoccupata per le condizioni del bambino. Jack accorre con tempismo sulla spiaggia cosparsa di detriti e confusione, prestando subito il proprio aiuto alla ragazza, lasciando con lei Hurley con il compito di proteggerla ed aiutarla. Lo stesso Jack salva successivamente Claire, assieme ad Hurley, dallo schianto dell'ala dell'aereo e dall'esplosione. La giovane ragazza, preoccupata dal non sentire più il bambino nel grembo, viene rincuorata da un calcio del piccolo, il quale è quindi riuscito a superare il trauma dello schianto. Hurley, la prima notte, mentre distribuisce le razioni di cibo salvate dall'aereo dà a Claire una razione doppia. Nonostante la sua condizione Claire rimane da sola per i primi due giorni dopo l'incidente, con nessuno che la rincuori o aiuti nelle difficoltà quotidiane. Questo fino a che Charlie comincia a trascorrere più tempo con lei, facendole compagnia e prestandole assistenza. Dopo che Claire collassa a causa della stanchezza e del caldo, Charlie la convince a trasferirsi alle grotte, dove può stare al sicuro dalle alte temperature della spiaggia e dagli animali selvaggi dell'isola. Una volta stabilitasi alle grotte però, Claire comincia ad avere strani sogni e incontri, i quali le fanno suporre che qualcuno stia attentando alla vita di lei e del bambino. Sfortunatamente nessuno le crede tranne Charlie, così che la giovane ragazza decide di tornare alla spiaggia, dove si sente maggiormente al sicuro. left|thumb|Claire ralizza di essere in serio pericolo. Nella giungla Claire è colta dalle contrazioni e mentre Charlie sta per andare da lei per prestare soccorso incontra Ethan Rom, al quale dice di andare a cercare Jack. Charlie torna quindi da Claire e le suggerisce di restare calma e rilassarsi, tanto che dopo un po' le contrazioni finiscono, proprio quando Ethan Rom li raggiunge nella giungla. Dopo una breve lotta con Charlie, il misterioso rapitore trascina entrambi i sopravvissuti attraverso la foresta tropicale con destinazione ignota. Jack, Locke, Kate e Boone partono per salvare i due rapiti, seguendo nella giungla i segni del trascinamento che Ethan Rom lascia dietro di sé. Proprio quando stanno guadagnando terreno Claire, rinvenuta di colpo, riesce a lanciare delle grida d'aiuto che Jack segue per tentare di raggiungerla. Lo spietato Ethan appende quindi per il collo Charlie a un albero e riprende la fuga con Claire, costringendo così Jack e Kate a fermarsi per salvarlo dal soffocamento. Claire scompare così per circa due settimane, durante le quali Charlie, essendo in ansia per le sorti della ragazza, si estranea dal gruppo chiudendosi in se stesso, triste per la perdita. Successivamente Claire viene ritrovata nella giungla da Locke e Boone che stavano cercando lo scomparso Vincent. Claire viene quindi riportata alle grotte, ma non riesce a ricordare nulla di ciò che le è accaduto fin dallo schianto del volo 815. Con l'aiuto di Charlie, la ragazza riesce a ricordare mano a mano frammenti di ricordi, anche se non riesce a rammentare nulla di ciò che le è accaduto nelle due settimane trascorse nelle mani dei misteriosi rapitori. Poco dopo il suo ritorno, Ethan Rom ricompare nei pressi delle grotte, picchiando Jin e intimando a Charlie di consegnargli Claire, altrimenti avrebbe cominciato a uccidere i sopravvissuti uno dopo l'altro. Tutti sono decisi a fermarlo, ma in qualche modo un uomo, Scott viene rapito e brutalmente assassinato nella giungla. I sopravvissuti decidono quindi di preparare una trappola per catturare Ethan. right|thumb|Una spaventata Claire fa da esca per la trappola tesa ad [[Ethan Rom dai sopravvissuti.]] Usando Claire come esca, i sopravvissuti catturano Ethan, ma Charlie non rispettando quello che era il piano originale spara 4 colpi al rapitore in pieno petto, uccidendolo all'istante. Charlie affermerà poi più tardi che lo ha fatto in modo da impedire a Ethan di fare ancora del male a Claire. Poco tempo dopo Claire, con l'aiuto di Kate dà alla luce nella giungla il piccolo bambino, che chiamerà successivamente Aaron. Il rapporto della ragazza con Charlie si rafforza ancora di più quando egli insieme a Sayid salva il neonato dalle mani di Danielle Rousseau, la quale aveva rapito Aaron per poter chiedere in cambio agli altri sua figlia Alex. Seconda Stagione Felicemente riuniti, Claire, Charlie e Aaron si trasferiscono nuovamente sulla spiaggia. Hurley porta a Charlie del burro d'arachidi di cui Claire va pazza e sentiva tantissimo la mancanza sull'isola. Vivono dei giorni felici recitando la parte di genitori per il piccolo Aaron, fino a quando Claire comincia ad avere delle terrificanti visioni di Ethan Rom che attua su di lei strani esperimenti quando era ancora incinta. Con l'aiuto di Libby, Claire comprende che queste visioni non sono altro che i suoi ricodi che tornano piano piano nella sua mente. Capisce che lei stessa le aveva involontariamente rimosse per proteggersi, ma ora stanno tornando per farle capire cosa le fosse accaduto nelle due settimane che aveva passato nelle mani dei rapitori. Claire scopre così di essere stata portata in quella che sembra essere una stazione medica della Dharma, presente sull'isola come la stazione del cigno. Claire ricorda di essere stata drogata e sottoposta ad un misterioso vaccino. Le droghe hanno avuto su lei un effetto profondo, tanto da portarla a credere che gli altri avessero dovuto rapire lei e il bambino per necessità e giustamente. Fortunatamente per Claire, una degli altri di nome Alex decide di salvarla. Claire inizialmente non crede ad Alex e non vuole fuggire, tanto che Alex è costretta ad addormentarla con del cloroformio per poterla trarre in salvo. Claire si ritrova così nella giungla e inizialmente chiede aiuto chiamando Ethan, fino a quando Danielle Rousseau la trova e capisce subito cosa le è accaduto. Claire graffia violentemente Danielle sul braccio sinistro, ma alla fine la donna francese riesce a portarla al campo, dove poi sarà trovata da Locke e Boone. left|thumb|[[Eko battezza Claire ed Aaron.]] Successivamente Claire dopo aver appreso la verità sul suo rapimento, viene a sapere da Eko che Charlie fa ancora uso di eroina. Adirata la giovane ragazza ricorda a Charlie di come lei avesse messo in chiaro la cosa fin dal disastro aereo a proprosito della sicurezza del bambino. La situazione peggiora quando Locke le rivela che Charlie è a contatto con la droga fin da quando hanno scoperto l'aereo dei narcotrafficanti. Nonostante ciò Claire è perseguitata da Charlie che comincia a diventare molto insistente nel cercare di riallacciare i rapporti con la giovane australiana e dal fatto che Aaron andrebbe battezzato al più presto. Il loro rapporto viene troncato definitivamente quando Charlie, senza il permesso di Claire, porta Aaron nell'oceano di notte. Claire si riprende il bambino arrabbiata mentre Locke picchia Charlie in evidente stato confusionale ed emozionale. Tuttavia Claire decide di seguire il suo consiglio, facendosi battezzare sia lei che il bambino da Eko, in modo che se in futuro accadrà loro qualcosa potranno lo stesso rimanere insieme. Successivamente Claire e Kate si dirigono alla stazione medica della Dharma per riacquistare gli ultimi frammenti di ricordi, ma soprattutto sotto il consiglio di Danielle Rousseau che le accompagna alla stazione per andare a prendere la medicina in quanto Aaron è misteriosamente malato. Tuttavia nella stazione del caduceo non trovano nessun medicinale per il vaccino, tutto sembra abbandonato e vuoto. Nonostante ciò Claire riesce a ricordare totalmente quello che le era accaduto. Si scusa dunque con Danielle per i graffi e per aver supposto che lei fosse convolta nel suo rapimento, mentre in realtà le ha salvato la vita. Claire rimane per un po' di tempo lontana da Charlie, ma lentamente comincia a rivalutare il rapporto con il giovane ragazzo inglese e i due riallacciano i rapporti. Nel frattempo Claire scopre che nella fornitura calata misteriosamente dal cielo sono presenti molti vaccini, ciò riesce dunque a farla ritornare mentalmente tranquilla a proposito della malattia a cui Ethan e Danielle avevano fatto riferimento. right|thumb|Claire e [[Charlie si baciano]] Al funerale di Ana-Lucia e Libby i due si prendono per mano, saldando definitivamente i loro rapporti e quando Charlie ritorna dopo l'esplosione della botola e la strana manifestazione magnetica sano e salvo e i due, davanti al fuoco la sera, si baciano. Terza Stagione left|thumb|[[Desmond salva tempestivamente Claire dall'affogamento.]] La relazione fra Claire e Charlie continua a migliorare e il ragazzo si è nuovamente trasferito nella tenda di Claire. I due nel sogno/visione di Locke sono insieme ad Aaron all'aereoporto coinvolti in atteggiamenti affettuosi. Un giorno Desmond si presenta alla tenda di Claire prestandosi per riparare il tetto del suo rifugio. Charlie e Claire rifiutano in quanto non hanno alcun problema con la copertura della tenda. Desmond inizia così a costruire un rudimentale parafulmine nelle vicinanze, suscitando la perplessità dei naufraghi. Al primo temporale un potente fulmine si abbatte con violenza sulla struttura di Desmond, preservando l'incolumità degli occupanti delle tende vicine, fra le quali ovviamente quella di Claire e Charlie. Successivamente Desmond salva Claire dall'affongamento nelle onde dell'oceano, riesce a portarla incolume a riva e rianimarla. Charlie chiede quindi spiegazioni a Desmond su questi continui salvataggi di Claire da parte sua e Desmond gli rivela che in realtà non sta cercando di salvare la giovane ragazza ma Charlie stesso. right|thumb|Claire e [[Charlie liberano il gabbiano con il messaggio.]] I due pochi gioni dopo sono in spiaggia e Charlie sta raccontando a Claire l'avventura con il furgoncino Dharma che è stato ritrovato nella giungla da Hurley. Claire nota come Charlie abbia perso un po' della sua abituale monotonia degli ultimi giorni (dovuta alla rivelazione di Desmond) e i due passano dei felici momenti insieme. A Claire viene l'idea di provare a catturare dei gabbiani per poterli usare come porta-messaggi e comunicare così con il resto del mondo, chiedendo così aiuto e soccorsi. Desmond riesce a escludere Charlie dalla faccenda (causando un litigio fra i due giovani) e grazie a una scusa (la caccia di un cinghiale) evita che Jin, Sun e Claire catturino un gabbiano sulla spiaggia. Confusa dallo strano comportamento di Desmond, Claire decide di seguirlo e chiedere spiegazioni. Desmond cattura un gabbiano per Claire e intanto le rivela che sta salvando ancora una volta Charlie, soggetto delle sue premonizioni di morte. Claire scrive quindi un messaggio da inserire nella targhetta del gabbiano e insieme a Charlie lo liberano, sperando che raggiunga il mondo esterno. I due fanno pace, grazie anche alle rivelazioni di Desmond a proposito di Charlie. Quando Sawyer decide di fare ammenda e migliorare i rapporti con i compagni superstiti avvicina anche Claire, su suggerimento di Hurley. Sawyer porta alla ragazza una coperta e parla con lei per qualche minuto a proposito del piccolo Aaron. Dopo aver catturato il cinghiale Sawyer distribuisce il cibo ai naufraghi e prende in braccio il bambino per permettere a Claire di mangiare. I rapporti fra Claire e Sawyer sono migliorati nel corso degli eventi di questa puntata. Claire inizia a sentirsi poco bene una mattina (infatti non sente Aaron che piange), viene colpita prima da un profondo sonno, la sera durante una riunione si alza, gridando che non sta bene pochi secondi dopo sviene con molto sangue che le esce dalla bocca. Juliet si avvicina a Jack dicendogli che sa cosa le sta succedendo, sta avendo un crisi di astinenza da un medicinale che le fu iniettatto durante il suo rapimento ed è l'unica a sapere dove Ethan abbia lasciato le dosi rimanenti, dopo l'iniezione Claire si riprende. Scopriamo dopo che tutto era stato pianificato da Ben il quale ha attivato un congegno a distanza per far sentire male Claire entro 48 ore in modo da far infiltrare Juliet e farla accettare dal Gruppo dei Losties. Segue Jack e tutto il gruppo dei Losties verso la Torre Radio da dove mandano una richiesta di soccorso alla nave di Naomi. Non sa ancora della morte di Charlie. La sual ultima apparizione nella terza serie è quando chiede ad Hurley notizie di Charlie. Days 91–99 (Season 4) Mentre si preparano a tornare alla spiaggia per aspettare i soccorsi, Sun esprime il suo sollievo poiché potrà partorire il suo bambino in un ospedale. Claire told her not to rub it in, then told Rose that her husband seemed "quite the hero." Rose said everyone knew Charlie was the real hero and told Claire to treat him "real good" when he got back, to which Claire was shocked at, but excited for too. When the group that had gone to the radio tower reunited with the group from the beach, Claire looked for Charlie among the beach camp but didn't see him, making her worried. Hurley tearfully told her Charlie had died trying to save everyone. She cried and fell into his arm, the pair trying to comfort each other. Jack tried to get everyone to go to the beach, but Hurley disagreed with him and said Charlie's last act had been to warn them all that the people on the freighter weren't who they said they were. Claire went with Locke's group to hide from Naomi's team, ensuring that Charlie's death was not in vain, while Jack took his group back to the beach. The next day, Locke's group found Charlotte, who had fallen into the water from the helicopter. She asked about Aaron and was amazed to find out Claire had delivered him on the Island. After seeing Frank's flare, Claire suggested they go look for him, but Locke disagreed. Ben shot Charlotte, but failed to kill her because of her bulletproof vest. When Locke wanted to execute him, Claire pleaded with him to talk about it before doing anything drastic. Locke asked her what would have happened if the bullet had hit her or the baby, and Claire fell silent. In the end he let Ben live and the group continued with Charlotte to the Barracks. talk about motherhood. ]] After walking for most of the day, Claire asked Locke how much further it would be, as she needed to feed Aaron. Locke said he wanted to visit a cabin, but couldn't seem to find it. He then said it wasn't important and they arrived at the Barracks a few hours later. When Kate joined Locke's group at the Barracks, Claire shared a house with her. They sat on the porch discussing Locke before Claire went inside to give Kate and Sawyer some privacy. Later, while the women hung clothes to dry, Kate told Claire she was a great mother and Claire said motherhood was something she never thought she would be good at. She joked to Kate that she should try it sometime. That night, Claire and Kate, unable to sleep, were interrupted Locke arrived. Claire was hesitant to leave Kate with him, but she said she would be fine. Locke had arrived to banish Kate from the Barracks as punishment for taking Miles to see Ben. saves Claire at the Barracks. ]] Claire went to Locke the next day and offered to question Miles. She thought using a less intimidating approach might get more answers out of him, stating that the current approach was making them look like the enemy. Locke denied her access to Miles and told her to remember what Charlie had said. Claire replied that Charlie had only told them it wasn't Penny's boat, and asked, "Don't you want to know whose boat it is?" Later, Claire disagreed with Locke's decision to protect Ben when the camp had a meeting to discuss the Freighter's imminent arrival, reminding him that Ben had tried to kill him once before. She was also present when Locke revealed that Michael was Ben's 'man on the boat'. When Miles was brought into the meeting, she looked at him cautiously, showing clear distrust for the Freighter people, remembering Charlie's warning message. As the meeting ended, Claire was seen by Ben talking with Alex and Karl, showing how she had formed a friendship with them. Claire was asleep during the mercenaries' attack on the Barracks. Her house was blown up but Sawyer discovered her, disoriented but very much alive. As she came to, she mistook Sawyer for Charlie. Sawyer carried her back to Ben's house and brought her to safety after Hurley broke the barricade set up by Locke to let them in. After resting, she was with the others as they witnessed the Smoke Monster's attack on the mercenaries, and she was shocked to witness it for the first time. As Ben instructed, she and everyone else escaped to the tree line. Once safe, Locke and Ben decided to visit Jacob, but Claire agreed with Sawyer when he decided to head back to the beach, and she left with Aaron. holding Aaron. ]] Some time into their journey back to the beach, Claire told Sawyer that her head still hurt but that she'd stopped seeing things. Circumstances worsened when Miles found the corpses of Danielle and Karl, Claire was visibly disturbed by the sight and requested that they keep moving. As the trio stopped for a break, and Claire was feeding Aaron, Miles began staring at her mysteriously, and at this, Sawyer behaved protectively toward her issued a "restraining order" on Miles, which he reiterated several times. Miles continually offered to give Claire support in carrying Aaron, but she politely refused. Later on Frank stumbled upon Claire and the group. Warning them that Keamy and the mercenaries' were heading their direction. The group hid behind a group of tree's just in time. However when they arrived, Aaron let out a cry, to which Claire clutched Aaron very tightly to her, praying for him to be silent. Keamy noticed this, but eventually Frank distracted the team away, from Claire, Aaron, Miles and Sawyer, and Claire in relief kissed Aaron on the forehead. ]] That night, Sawyer's protectiveness backfired when Claire woke during the night and noticed Aaron's absence. Sitting up in a panic, Claire saw her father holding him fondly and whispered, "Dad?". She followed him into the jungle, according to Miles, who finally decided to "respect" Sawyer's warnings. Sawyer instantly went off to find Claire, but found Aaron abandoned at the base of a tree nearby and shouted for Claire desperately but received no response as she was gone. Claire was not seen again until Locke discovered her in Jacob's cabin. As Locke conversed with Christian he heard a noise from somewhere else in the cabin, and as he moved his light to see what it was, he was shocked to find Claire sitting comfortably on an old armchair. Locke instantly panicked upon seeing her and asked why she was there. Claire calmly claimed to be "fine," and said that she was "with him," referring to Christian. When Locke asked her about Aaron, Christian stated that Aaron was where he needed to be and that Claire was safe. Christian warned him not to tell anyone about her whereabouts. Claire seemed bizarrely content in the cabin, showing little concern about Aaron and smiling faintly at Christian's words to Locke, especially when Locke said he knew that he had to save the Island. The next day, Sawyer came across Jack and Kate in the jungle, and they were shocked to find him holding Aaron. Kate worriedly asked where Claire was, to which Sawyer replied, "We lost her". He said he hoped she had returned to the beach, but they told him she hadn't, and Jack was devastated to lose another survivor so close to their rescue. As Kate returned to the beach with Aaron, Sun asked where Claire was, but Kate didn't reply as she was in a desperate rush to catch Jack. She left Aaron in Sun's care. As Sawyer reached Hurley at the Orchid, Hurley asked if Claire and Aaron had got back to the beach safely. Sawyer, unable to answer, simply looked on sadly. As Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, Sayid, Aaron and Frank left the Island in the helicopter, Hurley asked Jack if they could return to look for Claire once everyone else was off the island, to which Jack replied "absolutely". However, they never made it back to the Island before Ben moved it, and it disappeared with Claire still somewhere on it. After the rescue of the Oceanic Six in Aaron's room in Kate's dream ("There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3")]] Claire's mother, Carole Littleton, recovered from her coma and attended Christian Shephard's funeral. On her way out, she tearfully explained to Jack that Christian had fathered a child with her, a girl whom he'd come to Australia to see, a girl who had later boarded Oceanic Flight 815 and whose name was Claire. Jack was left shaken and speechless at the revelation that Claire was his half-sister. Through this conversation, it was also revealed that in the Oceanic Six's story, Claire wasn't one of the travelers who made it out of the plane after the crash. Claire later appeared to Kate in a dream. Claire, wearing the same clothes she was last seen in, looked over Aaron in his room as Kate came barging in, as she thought it was an intruder. She was surprised to see Claire and she ominously told Kate to not "bring him back... Don't you dare bring him back." Kate soon woke up, relieved to find it was all a dream but didn't take Claire's warning lightly. Five days later, Kate decided to journey back to the Island with Jack. Listening to Claire's warning, Kate realized that in order to return she must not take Aaron with her. Kate tearfully left Aaron with Carole but not before she revealed the truth. Kate told Carole that the story about the Oceanic 6 was a lie and that Claire was indeed alive on the island. She also revealed that the reason she was going back to the island was to find Claire and bring her back to her son. Continued history on the Island 2004–2007 Claire said to Jin that after the Oceanic Six got off the Island, she had been residing in a house made out of twigs and sticks, living a life similar to Danielle Rousseau's before her death (building traps etc.). She also pointed out that she had been shacking there along with her "friend" and her father. In the guise of John Locke, the Man in Black lied to Claire about Aaron's whereabouts, claiming that he was held captive in the Temple by the Others, whereas he was safe in the mainland with Kate. According to Dogen, Claire was infected with the Sickness sometime during these three years, which was confirmed when she was "tested" in the Temple. Season 6 (2007) After being abducted by the Others at the Temple, Sawyer left and was followed by Kate and Jin, who were in turn accompanied by Aldo and Justin. The group discovered a rock trap that Aldo supposed was made by Rousseau, but Justin reminded him she had been dead for years. Kate knocked the Others out and went after Sawyer on her own. Sometime later, Jin was accosted again by Aldo and Justin, and as he tried to flee, his leg was caught in a trap. As Aldo prepared to shoot him, Claire appeared, disheveled and holding a rifle, which she used to shoot both Others. At the Temple, Jack demanded an explanation about why Dogen expected Sayid to swallow a poisoned pill. Dogen hesitantly explained that Sayid had an unexplained "darkness" inside him, which he said had "claimed" Jack's sister, presumed to be Claire. . ]] Claire took Jin into her tent and treated his wounds. At her tent was a cradle containing an animal skull decorated like a baby, various medical supplies apparently salvaged from the DHARMA Initiative, cooking equipment, and explosives from the Black Rock. Like Danielle Rousseau, she had also been leaving traps around the Island and "picking off" the Others. She discovered that Justin was not really dead and took him into the tent for interrogation. She demanded to know where her son was, believing him to have been taken by the Others. She said that her father and a friend had told her so. When Jin informed her that Kate had taken Aaron and been raising him for the past three years, she reacted violently and stabbed Justin with the axe, killing him. Jin later said that he was lying to Claire in order to save Justin's life, and that Aaron was actually at the Temple. Claire then revealed her relief, ominously telling Jin that if Kate did take her baby, she would have to kill her. At this point, Claire's friend, the Man in Black, entered in the form of John Locke. The Man in Black then sent Claire to the Temple to tell Dogen to come out and talk to him. Claire obeyed, but Dogen refused to come out, knowing that the Man in Black would kill him. Claire advised him to send out someone whom the Man in Black would not kill. Dogen ordered the Others to take Claire captive, so they put her in a large pit somewhere within the Temple. When Kate returned to the Temple, she demanded that Lennon take her to see Claire. She found her in the pit, singing "Catch a Falling Star." Kate revealed to Claire that she took and raised Aaron, to which Claire gave her a very angry look. She then told Kate that the Man in Black would be coming soon. Later, during the Monster's attack on the Temple, Claire advised Kate that it would be safer down in the pit, thereby apparently saving Kate from being killed by the Monster. After the attack, Claire and Kate got out of the pit, walked through the carnage outside, joined up with the Man in Black and his new group of defected Others (with the Man In Black giving Kate a puzzled look), and she and Kate walked off into the jungle. , sobbing. ]] The Man in Black's new group traveled to Claire's shelter where they met with Sawyer and Jin. Inside the shelter Claire fixed the blanket on the animal skull she had decorated as a baby. Kate walked in and asked her what the animal skull was. Claire told her it was all she had and walked out of the tent. While the Man in Black addressed his new group, Claire grabbed Kate's hand and held it for few seconds. When the group left the shelter she let go of her hand and walked off. Later on while Kate and Sayid were sitting on a log talking, Claire approached Kate from behind, tackled her to the ground, and tried to stab her with a knife. The Man in Black came up and threw her off of Kate. She exclaimed that Kate stole Aaron. The Man in Black told her that Kate was just doing what she thought was best for Aaron. Caire was still hysterical and he eventually slapped her across the face and told her that he would deal with her later. Later on that day Claire apologized to Kate and started to cry hysterically and hug her. Kate haltingly returned the embrace. Curiosità *Tutti gli episodi con i flashbacks dedicati a Claire sono seguiti da episodi con flashbacks dedicati a Sayid. *Il compleanno di Claire è il 27 Ottobre, lo stesso giorno che i Red Sox hanno vinto le World Series. *Claire stava affogando proprio come Joanna (che morì), c'è qualche collegamento fra i due fatti? *Claire crede nell'astrologia e pensa che Kate sia del segno dei gemelli. *Il nome Claire è di origine latina e francese (da Clara) e significa "illustre, chiara e luminosa". *È la sorellastra di Jack, ma Jack lo scopre solo dopo la morte del padre. Domande senza risposta * Perché Richard Malkin insiste che lei debba crescere Aaron? * Che significato avevano i sogni di Claire scritti nel suo diario riguardo la "Roccia Nera"? * Qual'è lo scopo del suo impianto? ** Come è stato attivato? * Perché abbandona Aaron? ** Perché ora è ossessionata nel riavere Aaron? * Perché Christian porta Claire alla capanna di Jacob? * Cosa intende Dogen quando dice che è stata infettata? * Come diventa amica dell'Uomo in Nero? Galleria fotografica Image:CLA1.jpg|Claire e Charlie stanno affrontando Ethan Image:CLA2.jpg|Claire in travaglio Image:CLA3.jpg|Claire è battezzata da Mr.Eko Image:CLA4.jpg|Claire stringe la mano a Charlie al funerale di Ana-Lucia e Libby Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 815 Categoria:Sopravvissuti della sezione centrale Categoria:Madri Categoria:Pazienti Categoria:Claire